


木兔的理所当然

by TheImmortalMonarch



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Break Up, Getting Back Together, M/M, Romance, Secret Crush
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29600895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheImmortalMonarch/pseuds/TheImmortalMonarch
Summary: 憨却意外敏感的木兔×苦恋的赤苇兔赤离婚文学破镜重圆
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 11





	木兔的理所当然

**Author's Note:**

> 作者lofter：精明的大头菜商人  
> 本文收到了子羽太太异地恋与分手未遂超级大的影响

没有了共同语言的爱情能持续多久？

要是放在一年前甚至半年前，赤苇都会很坚定的说，只要好好维持，就能保持一辈子，赤苇也确实是这样相信的。

但是现在，在木兔和他被错过的交往六周年的纪念日当天，在他一点酒也没有喝的这一天，赤苇向木兔提出了分手。

赤苇向木兔提分手这件事，不仅木兔大吃一惊，黑尾和枭谷的一众好友大吃一惊，甚至赤苇本身也很吃惊。毕竟所有的人（可能除了木兔本人）都知道赤苇是多么喜欢木兔，天底下最不可能和木兔分手的人就是赤苇了，赤苇也不知道自己是哪里来的勇气和自己喜欢了八年的前辈断绝关系，而且是经过了深思熟虑，那是他几乎三分之一的人生了，虽然有点怅然，更多的却是轻松。

赤苇是在木兔毕业的时候和他在一起的，不出众人所料是木兔先表的白。赤苇这种类型的人，就算喜欢木兔喜欢的要死也不会说的，他本来以为他这段暗恋将在木兔毕业之际无疾而终，他和木兔可能会变成普通的，普通的前辈与后辈的关系，在某一天上班的路上遇到了两人相视一笑，可能会出去喝一杯或者吃一顿烤肉，但也仅此而已了。

但是木兔在这个紧要关头的直觉拯救了他们。木兔在学校也是一个会发光的人，虽然很幼稚，但高大健壮，打起球来很帅气，也会有很多女生喜欢。于是在木兔毕业的那一天，他被一群男生女生围了起来，那些女生有的木兔甚至都不认识，她们拉扯着木兔的制服外套，木兔慌乱的护着自己的衣服不要被抢走。当然也有来看热闹起哄的，比如其他的枭谷三年级，他们大喊着“不错嘛木兔，这么受欢迎吗？”又大喊着“真该让赤苇也来看一看！”

赤苇！木兔突然有些心虚，他也不知道为什么，找了个借口利用他的体型从围着他的人群里狼狈的挤了出来。他在校园里奔跑寻找赤苇，平时赤苇总是在他的身边，吐槽也好，安慰也好，反正一直都在，但是今天木兔找了好久也没有找到他。木兔有些慌了，他也不知道今天怎么了，心跳个不停。

他掏出手机给赤苇打电话，赤苇没有接，木兔执拗的继续，大概打了五六个，电话那头终于响起了赤苇的声音：“有什么事情吗，木兔前辈？要是又是因为你在大街上看到了奇怪的猫或者是今天吃到了新口味的饭团的话就不要告诉我了。”

“你在哪里？怎么都不接我电话？”木兔和赤苇都被话里面的委屈惊到了。

“野宫老师刚刚找我聊关于升学的事情，把手机静音了。”赤苇不由的放柔了声音。

“我想见赤苇了嘛，赤苇来天台找我。”这是来自木兔的理所当然。

等到赤苇到天台的时候，木兔已经到了，赤苇惊讶的看着木兔衣冠不整的站着，衣服皱成了一团，上面的纽扣全都不翼而飞。赤苇的心不由得沉了下去，但是他还是打起精神祝贺道：“恭喜木兔前辈毕业！”

木兔皱了皱眉，突然蛮横的拉过了赤苇的手，强行把一个圆圆的硬硬的东西塞到了赤苇的手里。赤苇张开手，一枚纽扣安静的躺在他的手里。

“我可是很拼命才保住了这一枚，真是的那些女生好可怕啊，明明看起来那么可爱，赤苇一定要收下！然后，赤苇要和我交往！”

赤苇差点怀疑他听岔了，暗恋对象向自己表白的梦他上高中后就没有再做过了，他其实有很多问题想要问木兔，比如为什么会突然表白，他知道表白是什么意思吗，他到底是不是喜欢自己还是只是受了什么刺激，但这次，他在木兔的事情上第一次自私了，只是说了一句“好。”

和木兔的交往很顺利，主要还是因为赤苇是一个很体贴的人，尤其是对木兔，更是纵容的差点没有了原则。他们两个几乎没有吵过架，当木兔把这件事情炫耀性的告诉了黑尾时，黑尾不免还是吃了一惊，毕竟他和研磨是幼驯染还有时候会吵架，木兔又是一个任性自我到了极点的人，赤苇还能忍着真的是不容易。

唯一吵架的一次，是赤苇高中毕业后没有去木兔的大学，而是去东京大学学了文学，强度很大的学习让赤苇连打排球的时间都没有了，甚至没有加入排球队。木兔知道了以后生气了足足一个星期之久，一个星期没有缠着赤苇洗澡睡觉，不怎么和赤苇讲话。最后赤苇带他去了一家烤肉店，安慰木兔：“反正木兔前辈基本也不在大学里面呆着而是在集训队里面，就算和木兔前辈读一所大学平时也见不到面，而现在只要木兔前辈一回家就能看到我，不是也没有区别嘛。”木兔很快就一如既往的被赤苇说服了，但是回家后缠着赤苇做了一次，那是他们的第一次，赤苇纵容的答应了。

究竟是怎么走到这一步的赤苇也不知道，大概是两方都有错，也可能只是时间让他们两个错过了。

一天木兔回家后，赤苇照例的说了一声：“木兔前辈辛苦了，欢迎回来。”后，突然愣住了，他第一次不知道该和木兔说点什么了。什么在他们之中潜移默化地改变了，现在的他们渐渐找不到共同话题了。

原来在枭谷的时候，他们聊球队，聊梦想，木兔说要活到一百三十岁，赤苇说会给他托球一辈子。但是赤苇先食言了。到了大学，虽然忙但还是会有空闲的时间，赤苇会偶尔去看看比赛，和木兔讲一讲他不在的时候发生了什么新鲜事，问问木兔训练怎么样，但是每次讲到关于他专业的东西时，木兔总会一脸没有兴趣的要求他换一个话题。

而现在，别说聊天了，连见面都见不上几面，一个人在东京，一个人不一定到哪里比赛，一段随时都会变的距离，在他们中间划了一条横沟。他们偶尔打一个电话，木兔很疲惫，每天的训练量很大，还要打比赛，大多数时候都累的提不起劲说什么话，有的时候赤苇什么也不说，就听着木兔睡着时平稳的呼吸声，来度过他想念木兔的夜晚。他一个月大概会去找木兔两三次，但是每次见面主要就是上///床，帮助木兔缓解一下训练的压力。

赤苇是一名编辑，还是一名漫画编辑，这就意味着他要过着极其辛苦的和漫画家斗智斗勇催告，没有白天黑夜，有的时候甚至连睡觉时间都没有的日子。他的视力在这样高强度的用眼中终于毁了，带上了眼镜，他还学会了抽烟，在最为困顿的时候抽上一口，确实能精神起来。打开电视，体育频道上总能出现木兔的身影，有时是和队友，望着电视上一张张熟悉的脸，赤苇不禁低下头来看着自己因为常年不出门变得苍白的双手，放弃排球后的他，别说打比赛了，能不能再给木兔传出一个好球都已经是问题了；有时是和其他的女明星，木兔是摄像机的宠儿，代言了很多广告，广告上的女人攀在木兔的身上，木兔没有察觉般朝着摄像头咧嘴笑着，朝着摄像头后的他咧嘴笑着。

他的烟抽的越来越凶了，每次宇内来都会故作夸张的抱怨让他戒烟，他总是含笑沉默着，因为他有好几次浑身带着明显的烟味，去见了浑身明显带着女人香水味的木兔，两者的气味混合着，格外的刺鼻，但他们两个都没有说什么。

赤苇没有后悔放弃过排球，他只是觉得悲哀，原来他和木兔的关系是需要排球维持的一段关系，没有了排球他们两个就是最熟悉的陌生人，对彼此的生活都插不上话。也不是没有尝试过其他的话题，但最后不知怎么都会变成寂静的沉默。他会在平时有空闲的晚上点起一支烟，在烟雾氤氲中查着比赛的进程，从网上了解木兔的近况，在Twitter或者ins上面与木兔的黑粉争辩。木兔在做着他这一生最喜欢的事情，在打着每一场酣畅淋漓的比赛，在人民面前发光，在为成为最强的目标而努力着。

赤苇不想分手，但他真的是是厌倦了，累了，这种不停的看着木兔的背影追逐他的生活让他感觉自己要被榨干了，他很努力很努力的跟随着木兔的脚步，但他们的距离却依旧越来越远，木兔的圈子里面都是各种名人，生活水平也在逐渐提高，吃的穿的用的都是他没有听过的牌子，他们快要是两个世界的人了。木兔还是一如既往的任性，他不会去关心赤苇现在在做什么，而是和赤苇讲一些，赤苇听不懂的，他们那个圈子里面的事情，然后时不时开心的大笑，赤苇原来还会假装配合他一起笑一笑，但是现在他连这份心情都没有了，他不奢求也不会希望木兔停下来等他，所以倒不如由他主动停下脚步。

木兔当然不会同意分手。

他爱赤苇，他早就没有办法离开赤苇了。在和赤苇分开的每一天，他都疯狂的思念着赤苇，依靠每天高强度的训练让他暂时忘记赤苇，然后在梦中和赤苇做////❤️。他想多多挣钱，在这里给赤苇买一套房子，这样赤苇来每次就不用再疲惫的找宾馆了，而且赤苇也可以坐飞机打车了。他很珍惜每一次和赤苇打电话的机会，他想把他的一切都分享给赤苇，但是赤苇好像并不开心。

和赤苇见面的时候，木兔敏感的发现赤苇开始抽烟了，他很忧虑但是不知道该说什么，于是去问了宫侑。然后宫侑告诉他：“你直接和他说他会尴尬的，不如在身上喷一些香水，通过味道刺激他，如果他对你身上的味道不满，你就可以反过来也对他身上的味道不满了。”于是木兔照做了，但是赤苇那天脸都黑了，吓得他一个字都说不出来了。

但奇怪的是，木兔对宫侑的信任却没有减少，他、宫侑和日向用了三个晚上制定出了一份完备的“赤苇追回计划”。“我敢打包票没有比这个更好的计划了。”宫侑向佐久早吹嘘，得到了他不屑的冷哼。日向倒是看得很通透，“赤苇前辈缺少的是安全感吧，之前去巴西和影山分开的时候我也是，而且当时语言不通，做什么事情都不顺利，看着电视上的影山大败法国队的时候我真的感觉自己来巴西是不是个正确的选择，反而离影山越来越远了，所以也想过要不要放弃来着。但是还是不甘心啊，不甘心就这么结束，当我整个人振作起来的时候好事就一件件的来了，先是遇到了及川前辈，然后和佩德罗的关系变好了，我的葡萄牙语越说越好，沙滩排球技术也有所提升了，只要坚持下去就会有好结果的！”

赤苇在情人节这天收到了一个意想不到的人的电话。

“赤苇前辈，好久不见！今天晚上我们球队又一个感谢粉丝的特别节目，赤苇前辈一定要看哦！”

赤苇想要拒绝，他是以什么立场看节目呢？他并不想在电视上看到木兔光太郎，他本来就没有从分手中缓和，而且很可能一辈子都不能缓和，还不能做到毫无波澜的见到木兔，但是日向的声音透过电话显得可怜兮兮的，让赤苇怎么也没有忍心说去拒绝的话来。

“那就这样说定了！到时候会给赤苇前辈打电话检验赤苇前辈有没有看的，先挂啦！”

就这样赤苇就稀里糊涂的答应了日向的请求。赤苇叹了口气，他知道日向这通电话肯定和木兔有关系，但他无论怎么想也不知道木兔会做出什么事情来。毕竟木兔不是原来的那个木兔了，虽然还是一如既往的单细胞，但是偶尔赤苇会发现自己好像不那么懂他了，最初发现的时候让赤苇很是挫败，但现在也慢慢成了习惯。

到了晚上，赤苇第一次开始有些磨蹭了，他把自己的事情一项一项的办好，甚至他给宇内天满打了个电话过去，问他原稿有没有画完，想要给自己一个不要那么急切的去看木兔节目的理由，不要让他先提出的分手显得那么可笑。但是很遗憾，一切都已经办好了，甚至宇内也第一次按时完成了自己的工作，冥冥之中好想有一种力量牵引着，让赤苇不得不打开电视，怀着隐秘的期待等待着木兔的节目。

木兔上的节目可真了不得。全日本家喻户晓的综艺，又在黄金的时间播出，看来黑狼为了给他们做宣传下了血本了。奇怪的是，就连最不合群的佐久早都勉强参与进来了，平时本来应该和宫侑日向一起闹的木兔却明显的不在状态，发呆走神，明显到明暗不得不站出来开玩笑说木兔的消极mode是不是又开启了。

这种状况一直持续到女主持人微笑着出来打圆场，宣布进入下一个游戏环节：真心话大冒险的时候，木兔才精神起来，或者说有些精神过头了。

规则很简单，将几个人分成两组，轮流发球接球，如果球被很好的接起来，发球的人就要接受惩罚，要是没有接住球，就由接球的人接受惩罚。

明眼人都能看出木兔的兴奋，他不停的跳着，摩拳擦掌，状态专注的不得了，那种状态赤苇好久没有见过了。木兔运气很好，第一轮他是接球方，而发球的竟然是自由人犬鸣，结果已经很明显了，可是木兔脸上的表情却是显而易见的失望。犬鸣发出了不痛不痒的一球，结果木兔大喊一声“没问题！”人却朝着远离球轨道的方向跑去。嘭咚一声，球落到了地上，木兔一脸后悔的表情，但是眼睛却期待地盯着犬鸣，把犬鸣盯得浑身不自在。“我选大冒险！”见他这样，犬鸣只好让他做二十个单指俯卧撑。木兔轻松的做完了，但是脸上的失望更明显了。木兔手臂上的肌肉线条很流畅，让赤苇想起之前无数个夜晚指甲划过肌肉的触感，他不得不承认他的眼睛离不开木兔。

第二轮木兔是发球方，而接球的是日向。他们两个站在舞台上，用谁也看不懂的眼神互相盯了半天，然后日向就摆出了一个很漂亮的接球姿势。“木兔前辈恐怕要吃苦头了。”赤苇不禁想。木兔后退了四步，很明显是要扣球，他助跑，高高的跳起，后背弯的像一张弓，手臂像鞭子一样挥出，赤苇也不得不称赞一句漂亮。谁知木兔又用一种仿佛是在演舞台剧一样夸张的语气大喊“啊，手滑了，怎么会这样！”然后发了一个比犬鸣还烂的球，日向轻轻松松就接了起来。

“快快徒弟，我选择大冒险。”木兔简直是迫不及待。日向假装想了想，说：“那木兔前辈就去和你喜欢的人表白吧！”

木兔前辈有喜欢的人了？赤苇有些恍然，他们分手没有多久，赤苇还远远不能从分手的阴影中走出来，可能一辈子都不能，但显然木兔已经向前看了。看着木兔小心的捂住手机不让别人偷看，紧接着无比熟稔的输入了一串数字，好像没有经过思考仅凭肌肉记忆就输出来了。要知道木兔以前连他的电话号码都背不下来，赤苇不禁有些讽刺的笑，不如我一会就打一个电话恭喜他吧，看样子木兔终于懂得如何去喜欢一个人了，只不过练手对象是他，坐享其成的是别人。

电话拨出去了，木兔好像担心别人听到一样把手机放在耳边。

紧接着赤苇电话响了。他漫不经心地接了起来，眼中盯着电视上的木兔：“喂您好，这里是赤苇，有什么事情吗？”

“太好啦赤苇！你接电话啦！”一个熟悉的声音传来。电视上的木兔笑的开心极了，显得有点傻。

赤苇吃了一惊，他竟然没看来电显示就接了，平常他绝对不会犯这种错的，懊恼又说不出来的害怕之下，他想要挂电话，但是电视里的木兔好像透过电视看到他了一样，着急道：“别挂电话赤苇，你要是挂了我就，我就当着所有人立刻跟你表白！”又是木兔的理所当然。“你现在不也是在表白吗？”赤苇暗自诽谤，但是手却从挂断键上移开了。

“赤苇你为什么突然不理我了，什么都不和我讲了，现在赤苇怎么样，交往着什么人我都不知道了。赤苇趁我不在还开始抽烟了，你这样怎么陪我活到一百三十岁呀？”木兔说着说着竟然还委屈上了，赤苇几乎要被气笑了。

“侑侑说一定是因为我惹你生气了，我想也是这样，赤苇这么好，一定是因为我做错了什么才这样的。赤苇以前说过我永远都不记得赤苇的电话号码，以前我觉得反正赤苇是我通讯录的第一个，记不记都无所谓啦，有这个时间还不如和赤苇亲一次。但现在我每天晚上都想赤苇想的要死，每次想赤苇就会在手机上把赤苇的电话号码输一遍，但是不敢打过去。”

“我想把我有的一切都给赤苇，但是赤苇好像并不开心。我想多多赚钱，好给赤苇买好多好多东西，是不是这样赤苇就不会离开我了？”

“我把所有赤苇负责编辑的漫画每一部都买了10套，不打排球的时候就看漫画，赤苇负责的漫画都好有意思，之前通宵看来着，被教练骂了，但是幸太郎好可怜啊，明明他这么爱启治，启治也那么爱他。”

“我会很好很好，赤苇说什么我都改，赤苇生气骂我打我都可以，怎么样都可以，但是赤苇不要丢下我，要永远永远只喜欢我一个人，不用像我喜欢赤苇那样的程度，只要稍微喜欢我一点就可以。”

“我喜欢你，赤苇，也请你喜欢我吧，不要分手好不好？”

赤苇的手颤抖着，他有点恍惚，眼前像是有烟花炸开。他可以想象到明天报纸的报道是什么样子的，大球星木兔的秘密情人，木兔深情告白什么都，但是都无所谓了，赤苇只想自私这一回。

他张开嘴，嗓子干涩的第一遍什么也没说出来，他不得不清清嗓子，他为自己的失态感到有些羞愧，但是这些复杂的情感交织到一起变成了一种冲动。

“木兔前辈，录完节目到我家来吧。我也有话想要和你说。”

ps：日语盲，没搞错的话幸太郎的发音和光太郎一样，启治发音和京治一样。


End file.
